


Drive - Antrieb

by Aika86



Series: 120 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 120 prompts - 120 stories, Baby, Deutsch | German, History of the impala, Implied/Referenced Character Death, special car
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika86/pseuds/Aika86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Geschichte über die ganz besondere Liebe des Impalas zu seinen Jungs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive - Antrieb

Viele ihrer Geschwister waren bereits tot oder noch schlimmer, vegetierten vor sich hin. Sie aber erfreute sich bester Gesundheit, obwohl sie mehr gesehen und erlebt hatte, als der Großteil ihrer Geschwister zusammen. Das sie immer noch so fit war, war kein Zufall oder Glück, es war ihr Schicksal.

  
  


Ihr erster Weggefährte war nicht besonders gut zu ihr, aber zum Glück hat er sich schnell von ihr getrennt, besser gesagt, hat sein Tod sie getrennt. Anfangs war es hart allein zu sein. Sie war hoffnungslos einen neuen Begleiter zu finden, doch nach Monaten der Einsamkeit, geschah ein Wunder. Sie wurde verkuppelt, konnte sich gegen eine Konkurrentin durchsetzen, die es fast schon geschafft hatte. Sie hatte es später ihrem Retter mehr als einmal gedankt.

  
  


Dieser junge Marine, der jetzt ihr Begleiter war, brachte das Abenteuer in ihr Leben. Sie lernte, was Liebe war. Dann kam das erste Kind. Plötzlich war alles anders. Alles drehte sich um dieses Kind. Leider mochte das Kind sie anfangs nicht besonders und erbrach sich mehr als einmal in ihr. Kurz nachdem dieser kleine Junge sich an sie gewöhnt hatte, kam auch schon das nächste. Und es begann von vorn.

  
  


Doch diese kalte Nacht im November veränderte ihr Leben. Sie hatte kein Zuhause mehr, war immer unterwegs. Die Kinder verbrachten jetzt mehr Zeit mit ihr. Sie lernten einander lieben, auch wenn es manchmal mit Schmerzen für sie verbunden war. Bis heute trägt sie die Zeichen der Liebe, die sie ihr eingeritzt haben, mit sich. Nicht für jeden sichtbar, sondern wohl versteckt, ein kleines Geheimnis zwischen ihr und ihren Jungs.

  
  


Irgendwann ist der jüngste gegangen. Sie hat ihn nur noch selten gesehen, wenn ihr Begleiter sich entschloss ihn heimlich zu besuchen. In der Zeit wurde das ältere Kind endlich ihr Begleiter. Er war ihre große Liebe und sie waren endlich vereint. Sie wusste, dass sie von nun an nichts mehr fürchten brauchte. Sie war sicher.

  
  


Es geschah wie aus dem Nichts. Das schlimmste schien überstanden zu sein, auch wenn ihr Begleiter halb tot war, so würde sie doch alles tun ihn so schnell wie möglich in ein Krankenhaus zu bringen. Der Plan wurde jäh unterbrochen als ein Laster sie traf, sie mehr tot als lebendig zurück ließ. Sie wusste, dass der mürrische alte Mann sie bereits aufgeben wollte, doch der Jüngste, der seinen Weg zurück zu ihr gefunden hatte, wusste um ihre Liebe. Er hat sie beschützt, bis ihr Begleiter wieder kam.

  
  


Er hat sich um sie gekümmert, trotz all seines Schmerzes, hat sie vom Antrieb bis zur Zündung wieder fit gemacht. Wochen hat es gedauert, doch dann war es endlich soweit, sie durfte wieder mit ihren Jungs unterwegs sein. Sie liebte es, wenn er sie „Baby“ nannte.

  
  


An dem Tag, als der Ältere tot auf ihrer Rückbank lag, konnte sie sich keine Sorgen um das viele Blut machen, sie hatte Angst. Angst um ihre Liebe, Angst was der Jüngere mit ihr machen würde. Er bemühte sich, aber niemand konnte ihre große Liebe ersetzen. Entsetzliche vier Monate hat es gedauert bis er zu ihr zurückgekehrt war. Sie wollte ihn nie wieder verlieren.

  
  


Ihr Schicksal sollte sie jedoch Jahre später erfüllen. Ihr Begleiter lag auf ihr. Immer wieder schlug der Jüngere auf ihn ein. Sie spürte den Blick des Jüngeren auf sich ruhen. Er hielt mit erhobener Faust inne. Sein Gesicht veränderte sich. Dann ließ er ab von ihr und vor allem von dem Älteren. Sie hatte ihr Schicksal erfüllt und zur Rettung der Welt beigetragen. Niemand würde je erfahren, dass sie, ein einfacher 67er Impala, dazu beigetragen hatte, die Apokalypse zu verhindern, aber sie war stolz ihre Liebe und die Welt gerettet zu haben.


End file.
